


Roundabouts And Swinging

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Penetration, Multi, Multiamory March, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred's in their bed, Jim's caught between their bodies, and Barbara's urging them all on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roundabouts And Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season One. Written for [All Bingo](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "multiple penetration", for [Multiamory March](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/multiamory-march), for [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com), [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/595562.html?thread=83161962#t83161962) "Alfred/Barbara/Jim, double penetration with bottom!Jim", and [Gotham Kink](http://gothamkink.dreamwidth.org/), [prompt](http://gothamkink.dreamwidth.org/551.html?thread=1319#cmt1319) "Jim/Barbara/Alfred, Barbara's not the only one in her and Jim's relationship who isn't a Kinsey 0, Alfred is the grateful recipient of this knowledge via a threesome".

“You can do it, baby,” Barbara murmurs, her voice soft and sweet. She’s stroking Jim’s hair, the skin at his temples shining with sweat under her fingers. She cradles Jim’s face in her hands, tilts it until he’s looking her in the eye, and there’s such _trust_ , such history in the way they stare at each other, communicating without words.

For a fleeting second Alfred’s the third wheel in their bed, even though Jim’s leaning against his shoulder, even though his legs are framed by Barbara’s lithe thighs. This isn’t his first spin on this particular roundabout, although it’s the first time with _them_ , but Alfred knows that sometimes it just goes like this. Sometimes having someone else join them makes a couple realise they don’t want anyone but each other, and if that happens here then Alfred will bow out gracefully like a gentleman.

But then Jim’s hand is pawing at Alfred’s leg, and when he turns his head Alfred knows that look in his eyes. He’s seen it before, when Jim’s about to jump into danger, about to do something reckless because it’s the right thing to do. Blue eyes and a strong jaw and steel underneath.

“Do it,” Jim says roughly, and Alfred’s always respected a man with resolve.

Barbara’s watching Jim, something on her face that’s gleeful and hungry and _dark_. Alfred hears himself inhale, his fingers digging in at Jim’s hip, but the expression is gone from her face like it was never there before Jim’s turned back to her.

She’s an interesting one, that Barbara Kean.

Jim moves between them, straddling both their laps as Barbara shuffles closer. She and Alfred are kneeling face-to-face, Jim’s back turned to Alfred and his front turned to Barbara. Alfred settles against the headboard for support, Barbara slotting their legs together until she’s straddling Alfred as much as Jim is, with Jim above her and between them. It’s a little awkward, things like this always are, but there’s bright enthusiasm in Barbara’s eyes, and Jim’s breathing heavy above them both, and Alfred’s more than happy to guide them.

His hand is slick with oil, and Alfred can’t hold back a low grunt as he wraps around it around his cock and Barbara’s strap-on. The silicone feels heavy and solid against his skin through the condom, everything slick with lube, and the combined girth is so _thick_ in his palm.

“You can do it, baby,” Barbara murmurs again, barely a whisper. 

And Jim _can_ , they’ve stretched him enough, worked him up to it. Barbara’s already fucked him once tonight, her hands pushing Jim facedown on the bed, and she stared into Alfred’s eyes the whole time as he watched. But theory and practice are two different animals, so Alfred braces Jim with his hands and makes sure the man goes slow.

There are a couple of scars on Jim’s back, his skin looking golden tanned in the lamp light despite the grim weather that’s had a hold of Gotham for months. Alfred can see the way his chest heaves with every breath, and it only gets harsher when Jim starts to lower himself down. 

The head of Alfred’s cock and Barbara’s strap-on nudge up against Jim’s hole, and for a moment Alfred wants to call things to a stop, wants to spend another hour with his fingers in Jim’s arse, just to make sure he’s really ready for this. But then Jim’s opening around him, letting them in, and Alfred has to bite back his groan at the way it feels. Tight, bloody hell, so fucking _tight_ , and he can hear Barbara panting, can see Jim’s legs shaking, can feel himself burning under his skin.

And Jim just keeps going. Not rushing, but barely giving himself time to adjust. Sinking lower and lower, the tremble in his legs starting to spread through his whole body. When he finally pauses, his hands gripping Barbara’s shoulders, Alfred strokes a hand down his side. 

“Come on, sunshine,” he says gruffly, giving Jim’s thigh a light slap. “You’re only halfway down.”

It gets him a rough laugh, and he can’t see Jim’s face but Alfred knows his mouth will be turned up at one corner. Barbara finds Alfred’s hand, and they both hold Jim’s hips as he starts to move again.

It gets tighter - that doesn’t seem possible, but it happens. Alfred’s cock is held against Barbara’s strap-on, Jim’s arse warm and soft compared to the firmer silicone, and when Jim’s breath hitches his muscles squeeze down like a vice. There’s sweat dripping in Alfred’s eyes, but he doesn’t want to let go of Jim to wipe away the sting, and by the time Jim’s seated properly across their laps, his arse resting across Barbara’s thighs and her arse across Alfred’s, they’re all barely holding it together.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Barbara gasps, sounding awed, a dizzy giggle in her voice.

“He’s not finished yet,” Alfred reminds her, his tone a little teasing, and he gives Jim’s thigh another gentle smack. 

Jim moans, the sound half-exasperation and half- _sex_ , like he’s trying to join in the teasing but he’s already close to being too far gone. They brace his body when he starts to lift himself again, slower than before, more careful, and Alfred hisses to feel even an inch of his cock leave that tight heat. 

Barbara’s hands flex beneath Alfred’s fingers where they’re both supporting Jim’s weight, and he feels her tug at Jim, pulling him down fast and hard. Jim cries out, a guttural sound, and Barbara gasps again, already urging him back up. Setting a demanding pace, but Jim goes with it, _chases_ it, following the way Barbara urges him to move, fucking himself down on them.

Alfred holds on, getting caught up in the drag of Jim’s arse rising up over his cock, the rush of sensation when Jim sinks back down again. He can’t buck his hips up, not with both Barbara and Jim’s weight above him, leaving him as much at the mercy of Barbara’s pace as Jim is, and she laughs delightedly, her hair a flash of blonde beyond the movement of Jim’s body.

There’s black creeping into the edges of Alfred’s vision, a chill like pins-and-needles down his spine, all those telltale signs of how fucking close to coming he is, but it’s Jim who lets go first. He shouts something incomprehensible, body arching between them, head snapping back so fast Alfred has to jerk his face aside to avoid getting headbutted. Barbara’s hands urge Jim back up to his knees one last time, but he’s shaking too hard, sits back down again before he’s even halfway up, a grunt forced out of his throat. It sends Alfred that final nudge over into orgasm, and he presses his forehead between Jim’s shoulder blades, gasping open-mouthed, Jim’s arse clenching around him and Barbara’s appreciative noises echoing in his head.

It takes a fair bit of manoeuvring to get Jim sprawled across the bed afterwards; he’s completely boneless, his face as relaxed and open and _raw_ as Alfred’s ever seen it. It feels like Alfred’s run a bloody marathon, never mind that he was sat still through most of it, but Barbara’s a ball of skittish energy, grinning as she kisses Jim’s slack mouth, his hand sluggishly wrapping around the back of her neck.

“I want Alfred to fuck _me_ next,” she breathes, peppering her lips over Jim’s jaw and nuzzling into his throat. 

Jim smiles tiredly, looking up at her with devotion. “I think Alfred might need a little rest after that,” he deadpans, and Alfred swats at his hip.

“Oi, enough of your cheek,” he mutters, before taking Barbara’s hand, kissing the inside of her wrist and looking up at her with dancing eyes. “I’d be more than happy to offer the services of my mouth, if Ms. Kean’s interested.”

Barbara beams at him, throwing a playful look down at Jim. “Very interested indeed,” she says, leaning in to give Alfred a kiss that tastes as much of Jim as herself. “And next time, _I_ get first dibs on being fucked.”

They haven’t actually discussed a next time, but there’s no way Alfred will turn down another crack at spending time with these two. He tumbles Barbara back against the sheets, and as soon as she’s pulled off her harness and strap-on Jim takes her hand, turning on his side to watch as Alfred leans down between the sprawl of her thighs.

No, it isn’t his first spin on this roundabout. But clearly all three of them thoroughly enjoyed the ride.


End file.
